tiria_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakujak Clan
History Dating back, the Sakujak Clan was a spectacular clan in Hidden Rock. Their most reknown art is known as Bakuton (Explosion Release). Their loyalty is unrivaled when it comes to protecting the village and its people. Having lost many members during several great shinobi wars, their clan fell on hard times. Their duties within the village consisted of assisting, protecting, and restraining new jinchuriki. They are seen as the "Weapon's Case" because of their abilities to contain the jinchuriki. The Sakujak Clan is credited to Ikuza (Leone) as the ichibi jinchuriki, who sought means of protecting those like himself but failed. Obari Sakujak, the son of Ikuza, founded the clan twenty years after Ikuza's death and devoted his time to discover techniques that constituted his passion for his fathers dream. Estimated there are over twenty known techniques within this clan. Abilities Bakuton: Joukushi: A fist of chakra borne from a degree of shape transformation. Heavily relying on chakra control, this jutsu does not require handseals. When used, the chakra fist can move exceedingly fast based on the users strength and chakra control. When it hits a target, the built up bakuton chakra is released on impact and applies a concussive force that can knock the target back a good distance (also depending on strength and control) and disorient the target. Bakuton: Chou Joukushi: An advanced modification of Joukushi, the size of the chakra fist is exceedingly larger. Depending on chakra control, the user's shape transformation can grant a fist the size equal to an akimichi's baika no jutsu. It possesses a greater concussive force able to break bones extensively and disorient the target. Bakuton: Saidai Kabarejji: An advanced modification of Joukushi, which relies on agility, stamina and chakra control. The user, having dexterity, can repeatedly unleash a barriage of Joukushi (see Joukushi for effects). Bakuton: Jiraiken: After establishing direct contact with their opponent through a simple punch, the user utilises Explosion Release to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate an opponent far larger than the user. Due to the directionality of the blast, the user minimises any potential repercussions, such as being struck by resultant debris and even recoil appears to be completely negated. Bakuton: Jisatsu: The user, having proficient use of bakuton and chakra control will they then be able to utilize this technique. It is considered a Kinjutsu, due to the fact that it puts the user at the greatest risk, which is death. Forbidden to be used unless necessary, the user can generate a large explosion by storing and using their body as a vessel to unleash Jisatsu. It is rumored to have been used to defeat two raging bijuu that rampaged through Iwa. Members Obari Sakujak (Clan Founder: Deceased) Lilth Sakujak(Wife of Founder: Deceased) Horochi Sakujak The First ( Deceased ) Kageki Sakujak (Clan Leader: Deceased) Yuudai Sakujak (Deceased Horochi Sakujak The Second Zanazama Sakujak Roiyuu Sakujak Ryuuji Sakujak Sesshu Sakujak Rasshu Sakujak Kurotori Sakujak Teria Sakujak Masuta Sakujak Quazum Sakujak Kadon Sakujak Category:Custom Clan